In modern corporate networks, the requirements for information security of corporate work stations and other end-user devices, such as laptops, smart phones and removable storage media, are constantly increasing as cases of information theft and data leakage from corporate networks, which cause significant financial losses, become more common. Because of the vulnerabilities in the corporate software and various human mistakes, seemingly safe data stored on the end-user devices connected to the corporate network can be accessed by malware and hackers. Therefore, the encryption of data and files on corporate end-user devices becoming increasingly important to the security of corporate networks.
A corporate security system typically includes security software deployed on protected end-user devices and an administration server, which enables the system administrator to configure security software, apply security policies (e.g., data encryption policies), and perform other security tasks. However, when a large number of users are working on different devices or on the same device, but under multiple user credentials (e.g., login names and passwords), the administrator must, for each set of user credentials, configure the security system and apply appropriate security policies. This complicates the work of the system administrator and creates inconvenience to the end users. Therefore, there is a need to improve implementation of various security tasks, and particularly data encryption policies.